


Makeover

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus can be subtle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Remus can be subtle.

Title: Makeover  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #204: Artistic  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus can be subtle.  
Warnings: AU  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Makeover

~

“What the--?” Severus blinked at Teddy, who, hands covered in red paint, was ‘decorating’ Severus’ laboratory work table.

Teddy, babbling, clapped when he spotted Severus, splashing paint onto several of the formerly clean cauldrons.

Severus sighed, scooping the baby up. “I doubt you decided on your own that my laboratory is the appropriate outlet for your artistic talent.”

Remus ran in, eyes wide at the mess. “Damn. I only left him for a second...”

“Is this your subtle way of suggesting my lab could use redecorating?” Severus deadpanned.

Remus chuckled. “Perhaps.” He eyed Severus’ now painted robes. “And your wardrobe...”

~


End file.
